My past isn't my future
by cynder1827
Summary: Sonic is getting ready for the most important day of his life…he's wedding day yep he's marring Blaze the cat but something is preventing him from that one could it be to get the full summary look inside.
1. Chapter 1

My past isn't my future

Plot: Sonic is getting ready for the most important day of his life…he's wedding day. Yep his marring Blaze the cat and this day is meant to be perfect, but then he gets a note saying that he's not doing to make it to his wedding he thinks its old egg-head and doesn't pay it much mind. But why'll sonic Tails and knuckles are on their way there's a mysterious force that grabs then and sends them some were else to a different place or should I say different time! Join the three as they try to get back home and to make it for the wedding and figure out who's the new comer.

**Couples: Sonic & Blaze, Knuckles & Rouge, Tails & Marine, Silver & Amy, Cream & Charming, Vector & Vanilla, Espio & Tikal**

Characters that are in: Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Knuckles, Tails, Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, Marine, Silver and Amy and cream

**Characters mentioned: Charming, Vector, Vanilla, Espio, Tikal and Egg-man**

Note: Ok everyone yes I know I should be working on Percy but I just got into the sonic faze…again and I got this idea watching one of the sonic TV. Series and you all should know which one I'm talking about.

And For all you sonadow fans I will make a sonadow version but not until I'm done with this one so please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: Big Day

Chapter 1: Big day

Wow I can't believe I'm actually about to take this big step I about to be a marred hog. Oh I should say my name not that any of you have not ever heard of me but still it's polite. My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm about to marry one of my friend turned lover Blaze the Cat. The thing is I was actually worried about today… I mean who doesn't want their wedding day perfect but that wasn't my job it was blaze (even though Amy is helping…A Lot).

Anyway I was making sure I had everything. When I saw I did I went down stairs and went to my Kitchen and got something to drink before I left. When I was done I heard a knock on my door so I went to go open it to see it was Knuckles the echidna and Miles 'Tails' Prower my best friends and knuckles is also included as a Rival "Hey knuckles, Tails what up?" I asked and they nodded "Oh nothing much, Amy just wanted us to check up on you since she's helping get things ready" Knuckles said and I nodded "Ok so I'm guessing it time to go?" I asked and they nodded "Ok let me just grab my suit that's in the kitchen and we can go" I told them and they nodded and I went into the kitchen.

When I got there I saw a note near my suit and I looked at it and it read:

**Dear sonic the hedgehog,**

**I'm glad to see that your actually getting marred I'm glad to hear that but regrettable you won't be attending the ceremony and nether will Knuckles and Tails so I hope you weren't looking forward to this too much.**

**Sincerely **

**XXXXXXXXXX **

When I finished I couldn't believe what this note was saying so I took it and my suit and went back to the front. When I got there knuckles and Tails were ready to go "Finally and here I thought you chickened out" he said smiling and I chuckled "In your dreams knucklehead" I said but then I remembered the note and gave it to knuckles who read it and passed it to Tails. When he finished he looked at me "What do you think it means?" he asked and I shocked my head "I don't know maybe it's from Egg-man" I said and he nodded "Probable and besides if it is well beat him before the wedding even starts" Knuckles said reasserting me "Yeah your right, let's go" I said and we left.

While walking we started talking about Knuckles wedding to Rouge (Yeah I know they always argued so that means one thing…they were totally going to get together) and how he was nervous and I guess I could relate but I couldn't help feel like we were being watched "Hey Knuckles, Tails do you feel like we're being watched?" I asked and Knuckles nodded "Yeah I was feeling we were for a while" he said so we stopped and looked around.

When we saw nothing was there we started walking again and talked about "It's not like Egg-man to be so quiet he always wants to make an appearance" Knuckles said and I nodded "Yah it's not his still to stay quiet this long and for SEGA to not be here I mean they always roll the camera when we start fighting" Tails said that when we heard laughter and it wasn't Egg-man "WHO'S THERE?" I shouted but the voice only laughed at me knuckles and Tails and that's when we got into our positions and got ready to fight but then the Voice spoke **"Oh how cute you two think you can actually take me on" **the voice said "We could if you weren't a cowered and showed yourself" Knuckles said but it only laughed again **"Well, well I would look like someone needs to cool off good thing you're going on a little trip" **It said "Were not going anywhere other than my wedding!" I shouted but it only laughed (I know I'm with you guys about getting tired with the laugh) **"Well see about that Sonic the Hedgehog"** it said but before ether of us could say anything there was a big blinding light then everything went dark.

BLAZE POV:

I was starting to get worried sonic was never late to anything even if he tried. I just paste back and forth "Don't worry Blaze I'm sure sonic will be here soon" Amy said putting her hand on my shoulder and smiled which I returned "Thank you Amy for everything" I said and she nodded. That's when we heard a knock on the door "Come in" I said and Rouge was the one who come in "Hello Hun how are you doing?" she asked "A little worried and nervous Sonics' never late and I still haven't heard from him" I said and Rouge nodded "Yah me too I haven't been able to get throw to knuckles ether" she said but before I could say something Silver and Marine busted in "You guys we found something" Marine said but before ether me or Rouge said anything Amy went first "YOU GUYS, HAVENT YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOKING!" Amy yelled "Um were sorry but it was an emergency" Silver said and smiled nervously and Amy calmed down…a little bet.

Then I turned to Marine "What is it Marine?" I asked and she held up a suit and three phones "That's Sonics suit and phone" I said "The other one is knuckles and Tails but, were did you find these?" Rouge asked "We found it a few miles from Sonics house and it came with this note" Marine said and Silver read it out loud "It says:

**Dear Ms. Blaze the cat,**

**I regrettable have to inform you that Mr. Sonic Knuckles and Tails will not be attending the ceremony so you'll just have to pack up and go home because you'll never see them again.**

**Sincerely**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

And that's it" Silver said and gave me the note and I looked over it.

When I finished I looked at the other with a determination "Guys we have to find them they'll need our help to get back" I said and the others nodded "Amy, Rouge go tell the others about this but not the guest" I said and the two nodded and left "Silver, Marine try to figure out where there at" I said and those two nodded and left as for me I was going to get out of this wedding dress and change because I have a fiancé to fine.

SONICS POV:

The next time I woke up I saw I was in some kind of ally way and next to me was Knuckles and Tails were passed out "Knuckles Tails, wake up" I said and they were starting to open there eyes "Hue? What, were are we?" Knuckles asked and I shook my head "I don't know but dose this kind of look familiar?" I asked and Tails shook his head and Knuckles looked around "I don't know I don't remember SEGA putting us somewhere here or did they?" he asked and I shrugged "I don't know but your right about one thing SEGA didn't put us here maybe someone else" I said and got up "Yeah maybe" knuckles said and also got up then Tails and we left the ally and went to the streets.

As we continued walking I kept feeling that I was here before I just couldn't put my finger on it. After walking for about 20 minutes we heard someone shout "PRIORATY ONE HEDGEHOG" then we turned around to see robots pointing guns at us and started firing and we dogged "Wow that was a close one" Knuckles said and I nodded "Hey knuckles Tails dived and concur" I said and they nodded before we went and fought.

I spin dashed all the robots on my side with a couple of kicks and punches and knuckles pretty much punched all of them and Tails started tinkering one of them. After about 2 minutes flat all the robots where gone "Hey sonic do these Robots look familiar to you?" knuckles asked and I nodded "Yeah I think we fought these guys before" after thinking for about a few more minutes it finally donned on me "Knuckles Tails I think I know where we are" I said and they looked at me "Were on Mobius" I said and knuckles looked shocked and Tails looked confused "Wait you mean the planet we were born on?" he asked and I nodded and Tails was shocked "Wait you two mean to tell me you two are from a different planet?" Tails asked and we nodded "It's a long story Tails we promise we'll tell you later" Knuckles said and Tails nodded "Anyway I mean think about it ever since we left we started working with SEGA doing all those shows and games but before that we were here and I was in a band with my brother and sister trying to get rid of Dr. Robotnik and his swotbots that look exactly like those" I said pointing at the now destroyed robots "Yeah and I was on the floating island protecting the chaos emeralds until my grandfather took it so I could go with you" Knuckles said and I nodded "So wait a minute what your saying is what I think your saying" knuckles said and Tails looked at me and I nodded

"Yep that thing took us to the past" 


End file.
